


(fanart) Limelight

by Crazybutsound



Series: I am not this body. I am in this body, and this is part of my incarnation and I honor it, but that isn't who I am. [1]
Category: Bandom, Muppet Show, Panic At The Disco, The Muppets (2011)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Photography, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another piece inspired by <a href="http://www.asofterworld.com/"><i>A Softer World</i></a>, another piece for <a href="http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/">Bandom Reverse Big Bang</a>. When I started working on my idea for this, I ended up with too many pictures that I wanted to play with, and several ideas for the way we feel about other people's eyes on us. This one is about how no matter how many people may look at us with awe or horror, the most important eyes, the ones we perform for pretty much exclusively, are the ones of those we love and who support us. The picture I use was taken at La Cigale in Paris on November 1st, 2010. We were there for My Chem but this was taken during the opening act's set. Thanks to all the friends I showed this to prior to submitting it, and thank you to <a href="http://pr-scatterbrain.livejournal.com/">pr_scatterbrain</a> for the awesomest fic ever. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	(fanart) Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece inspired by [_A Softer World_](http://www.asofterworld.com/), another piece for [Bandom Reverse Big Bang](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/). When I started working on my idea for this, I ended up with too many pictures that I wanted to play with, and several ideas for the way we feel about other people's eyes on us. This one is about how no matter how many people may look at us with awe or horror, the most important eyes, the ones we perform for pretty much exclusively, are the ones of those we love and who support us. The picture I use was taken at La Cigale in Paris on November 1st, 2010. We were there for My Chem but this was taken during the opening act's set. Thanks to all the friends I showed this to prior to submitting it, and thank you to [pr_scatterbrain](http://pr-scatterbrain.livejournal.com/) for the awesomest fic ever. <3

**Title:** [Light the Lights.](http://pr-scatterbrain.livejournal.com/195493.html)  
 **Author:** [pr_scatterbrain](http://pr-scatterbrain.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** pg  
 **Word count:** 11,200  
 **Warnings:** na  
 **Summary:** Once upon a time, a sad boy came across a frog with an excellent singing voice. (Muppet xover)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Light the lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464935) by [pr_scatterbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_scatterbrain/pseuds/pr_scatterbrain)




End file.
